The clone wars album
by dragon of the stars
Summary: hello all it's me. These aren't like the battles these are songs I made listing to my favorite song by numerous artists That i like please enjoy and no flames.    O.c allowed if you want.    also leave a review if you want a request and have a character sheet for O.Cs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all and welcoe to the first song of the star wars the clone wars album I hope you enjoy these songs I changed to fit the clone wars also I'm going to be using some O.C.s as well.**

**Also D.O.T.S you don't own the clone wars or the o.c you find on profiles or the songs you copy this song is from eminem- when I'm gone. We changed it to fit this story Okay.**

**(Rex)**

Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?  
>Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?<br>When she know she your heart  
>And you know you were their armor<br>And you will fight anyone who would try to harm her  
>But what happens when things, turns right around and bites you?<br>And everything you fought for, turns on you to spite you?  
>What happens when you become the main source of her pain?<br>(**Sophia**)"Daddy look what I made",

Sorry Dad's gotta go  
>"Daddy where's you going? I can't find where do you go and where do you be?"<br>You don't know, go play Sophi, baby, your Daddy's busy  
>Daddy's fighting a war, this war ain't gonna go fight itself<br>I'll give you hug but you won't be by yourself.

_[Captain Ace]_  
>And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn<br>Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice  
>Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling<br>And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain  
>Just smile back<p>

(Rex)  
>I keep having this dream, I'm pushin' Sophie on the swing<br>She keeps screaming, she don't want me to fight  
>"You're making me cry, why? Why do you make me cry?"<br>Baby, Daddy ain't fighting no more,

"Daddy you're lying  
>"You always say that, you always say this is the last fight<br>"But you ain't leaving no more, Daddy you're mine"  
>She's piling boxes in front of the door trying to block it<br>"Daddy please, Daddy don't leave, Daddy - no stop it!"  
>Goes in her pocket, pulls out a tiny locket<br>It's got our family picture,

"this'll keep you safe Daddy, take it withcha'"  
>I look up, it's just me standing in the mirror<br>These (bleeping) ship must be talking, cuz man I can hear it  
>They're saying "You've got one more chance to fight for what is right" - and it's tonight<br>Now go out there and show that you love her before it's too late  
>And just as I go to walk out of my bedroom door<br>It turns to a battle field and the war is on.

_[Chorus]_

_[Verse 3]_  
>Sixty thousand clone, all fighting next to me<br>The battles over, they're just cheering for me  
>They're screaming so loud, I take one last look at the crowd<br>I glance down, I don't believe what I'm seeing  
>"Daddy help me,"<br>But baby we're on Endor how did you get to Endor?  
>"I followed you Daddy, you told me that you weren't fighting'<br>You lied to me Dad  
>But baby wait,<p>

"it's too late Dad, you made the choice  
>"Now go out there and show 'em that you love 'em more than us"<br>That's what they want, they want you Rex,

they keep.. screamin' your name  
>It's no wonder you can't go to sleep,<p>

just take another pill  
>Yeah, I bet you will, You want a clear head alright keep it real<br>I turn around, find a gun on the ground, cock it  
>Put it to my brain and scream "die Rex" and pop it<br>The sky darkens, my life flashes,  
>That's when I wake up, alarm clock's ringin', there's birds singin'<br>It's Spring and Sohpi outside swinging, I walk right up to Sophi and tell her I'll always miss her.

**It's kinda good I hope NO flames.**


	2. invincible

**song by Mgk - invincible **

[101 legion]  
>Voices in the air<br>we hear 'em loud and clear  
>Telling us to listen<br>Whispers in our ears  
>Nothing can compare<br>we just wanna listen

[Captain Ace]  
>As our war turns, the heart beats<br>Not only in my chest, but the heart in my bros  
>So when they feel this, they feel me<br>But I can't feel nothing', outside these Cold Beats  
>I protect the planet of people,<p>

Started from the bottom  
>Standing on top of what was supposed to be my coffin, whats up?<br>Except for shows,

we are the dead men walkin'  
>But reflections show us we still got it<br>Better be known I got the throne like I don't know that there's a king  
>Never grew up around a family because I'm a clone of a human being<br>And anyone under my bubble that's coming in my spot, for the top  
>Let 'em have it, cause when I leave, the whole war stops<br>stand up Ace

[Chorus]

we hear voices in the air  
>we hear it loud and clear<br>They're telling me to listen  
>Whispers in my ear<br>Nothing can compare  
>we just want to listen<br>Telling me  
>I'm unstoppable [x3]<p>

[Captain Ace]  
>Waking up sweatin from the stress of being caged out,<br>Everything I battle I fight is played out,

like what is this,  
>Tear the whole page out,<br>Man I see holes in the wall

but they don't know the past  
>Even if I told them it all they wouldn't know the half<br>So maybe I fill up my head with all these dreams  
>And pull on my armor and leave itbe,<br>It's just one, til the day come like Rocky's movie scene  
>The day I'm on top of the world, look up the screen like this is me, this is Kells<p>

Fighting for the Republic

Tails between our legs  
>Do or die in my war<p>

but clearly I never failed  
>Lost myself from the game when<p>

I found myself from the cell  
>And I found myself the shame<p>

when I lost myself in the pills,  
>And you cannot mess with me still, seen the boys and they winnin'<br>Underdogs of the year, Clone boys in tha buildin'  
>What the f*#$ is a ceiling?<br>I'm taking us to the top  
>And when I leave the whole war stops<br>Stand up Ace


	3. mama ode

[Anikan]

When I was young me and my mama had beef

6 years old hanging out on the streets

Though back at the time, I never thought I'd see her face

Ain't a woman alive that could take my mama's place

Suspended from school; and scared to go home, I was a fool

with the big boys, breakin all the rules

I shed tears

Over the years we was poorer than the other little kids

And even though I didn't have daddy's, the same drama

When things went wrong I'd blame mama

I reminice on the stress I caused, it was hell

Huggin on my mama from a Tatoonie jail cell

And who'd think in elementary?

Heeey! I see the penitentiary, one day

And runnin from the police, that's right

Mama catch me, put a whoopin to my backside

You always was a queen, mama

I finally understand

for a woman it ain't easy tryin to raise a man

You always was committed

A poor single mother, tell me how ya did it

There's no way I can pay you back

But the plan is to show you that I understand

You are appreciated

Chorus

Lady...

Don't cha know we love ya? Sweet lady

Dear mama

Place no one above ya, sweet lady

You are appreciated

Don't cha know we love ya?

[Anikan]

Now ain't nobody told me it was fair

No love from my daddy cause the man wasn't there

I hoped he passed away and I told myself don't cry, cause my anger

wouldn't let me feel for a stranger

They say I'm wrong and I'm heartless, but all along

I was lookin for a father he was gone

I hung around with the Thugs, and even though they sold drugs

They showed a young kid love

I moved out and started really hangin

I needed money of my own so I started biulding

I ain't guilty cause, even though I sell parts

Cause when I was low you was there for me

And never left me alone because you cared for me

And I could see you comin home after work late

You're in the kitchen tryin to fix us a hot plate

Ya just workin with the scraps you was given

And mama made miracles every Thanksgivin

But now the road got rough, you're alone

You're tryin to raise a bad kid on your own

And there's no way I can pay you back

But my plan is to show you that I understand

You are appreciated

[Chorus]

[Anikan]

talk to padme and I reminsce, cause through the drama

I can always depend on my mama

And when it seems that I'm hopeless

You say the words that can get me back in focus

When I was sick as a little kid

To keep me happy there's no limit to the things you did

And all my childhood memories

Are full of all the sweet things you did for me

And even though I act crazy

I gotta thank the force that you made me

There are no words that can express how I feel

You never kept a secret, always stayed real

And I appreciate, how you raised me

And all the extra love that you gave me

I wish I could take the pain away

If you can make it through the night there's a brighter day

Everything will be alright if ya hold on

It's a struggle everyday, gotta roll on

And there's no way I can pay you back

But my plan is to show you that I understand

You are appreciated


	4. a legends tribute

"**Hello all and welcome to another song in our album" DOTS**

"**Yeah we had writer blocks but anyway this song is based of Tupac Shakur and Notorious B.I.G runnin ( Dying to live) here the link if your interested **.com/watch?v=xuhH1UeVscc" DDOTS

You know, I wonder if they'll laugh when I am dead  
>Why am I killing to live, if I'm just living to kill<br>Why am I trying to see, when there ain't nothing in sight  
>Why am I trying to give, when no one gives me a try<br>Why am I killing to live, if I'm just living to kill

_[Jango Fett]_  
>Check it, I grew up a f#$ing screw up<br>Got introduced to the game,

got a ounce and F#$*ing blew up  
>Chopping rocks overnight<br>The hunter Boba fett turning to Al Capone in the night,  
>I had to grow dreads to change my description<br>Two Jedi is on the news missing  
>Show they toes you know they got stepped on<br>A fist full of bullets and all their fingers gone  
>Run from the police picture that, dude I'm not fat<br>I don't f#* around cause I'LL SHOOT THEIR ASS RIGHT,  
>That's why I bust back, it don't phase me<br>When he drop, take his glock, and I go crazy  
>celebrate my escape solo<p>

hustle  
>Laid back, I got some money to make cause I'm a bounty hunter,<p>

_[Chorus]_

_[Cad Bane]_  
>And still I'm having memories of high speeds, when the cops crashed<br>As I laugh pushing the gas when my blaster blast  
>I was young, and I was dumb but I had heart<br>In the dark when we survived through the bad parts  
>Many dreams is what I had, and many wishes<br>No hesitation in extermination of these snitches  
>And these envious bitches they still continue to pursue me<br>A couple of bountys

now the whole world trying to screw me  
>even the cops tried to sue me<br>So what can I do but stay true, sipping 22's a brewing  
>now the medias trying to test me got the press asking questions, trying to stress me<br>misery is all I see, thats my mind's state  
>My history with the police is shakin' the crime rate<br>My main man had 2 strikes, slipped, got arrested and flipped  
>He screamed 'Hunters Life!' and emptied the clip<br>he got tired of running from the police

_[chorus]_

_[Arrua]_  
>I was shocked at everything! Ya know what I'm saying. I wasn't more shocked at him dying.<br>I was more shocked at him. Jango is a strong dude... I know him... You know what I'm sayin?...  
>Real strong...<br>You know, then when he died I was like 'Woah'... you know what I'm sayin...  
>it kinda took me by suprise... even though we had our rivalry I didn't want him dead or nothing.<p> 


	5. Sith song

(Darth Primus)

Perhaps I was born addicted to the dark side  
>Somewhere inside my childhood I missed my heart die<br>And even though we both came from the same places  
>The money and the fame made us all change places<br>How could it be through the misery that came to pass  
>The hard times make a true friend afraid to ask, for currency<br>But you could run to me when you need me, I'll never leave  
>I just needed someone to believe in, as you can see<br>It's a small thing through and true  
>What could I do? Real homies help ya get through,<br>And coming new, he'd do the same thing if he could  
>Cause in the hood true homies make you feel good<br>And half the time we be acting up call the cops  
>Bringing the cease to the peace that was on my block<br>It never stop, when my mama ask me will I change  
>I tell her yeah, but it's clear I'll always be the same<br>Until I die

_[Chorus: Ahsoka]_  
>So take, these broken wings<br>I need your hands to come and heal me once again  
>(Until I die)<br>So I can fly away, Until I die  
>Until I die<br>Until I die

_[Darth Primus]_

Please Lord forgive me for my life of sin  
>My hard stare seem to scare all my sister's kids<br>So you know I don't hang around the house much  
>This all night money making got me outta touch,<p>

shit  
>Ain't flashed a smile in a long while<br>An unexpected birth worst of the ghetto child  
>My attitude got me walking solo<br>Ride out alone in my low-low  
>Watching the whole world move in slow-mo<br>For quiet times disappear listen to the ocean  
>Smoking Ports think my thoughts<br>Then it's back to coasting  
>Who the hell can I trust in this cold world<br>My phony homey had a baby by my own girl  
>But I ain't trippin I'm a player I ain't sweating him<br>His next of kin, No remorse it was meant to happen  
>Besides rapping the only thing I did good was scrapping<br>Until I die

_[Ahsoka]_

So take, these broken wings  
>I need your hands to come and heal me once again<br>(Until I die)  
>So I can fly away, Until I die<br>Until I die  
>Until I die<p>

_[Darth Primus]_

Now who's to say if I was right or wrong?  
>To live my life as an Sith all along<br>Remain strong in this planet full of player haters  
>They conversate but Death Row full of demonstrators<br>And in the end drinking Hennessey made all my enemies envy me  
>So cold when I flow eliminating easily<br>Fall to their knees, they plead for their right to breath  
>While beggin me to keep the peace (ha ha)<br>Well I can see close into achieve  
>In times of danger don't freeze time to be a Sith I must live so I can breathe,<br>Follow my lead I supply everything you need,  
>An ounce of game and the training to make a Sith lead<br>Remember me, as an outcast Sith  
>Another album out that's what I'm about, more<br>Gettin raw till the day I see my casket  
>Buried as a Sith while the whole world remembers me<br>Until I die

_[Ahsoka]_

If an angel comes down  
>And takes me away<br>The memories of me  
>And my songs<br>Will always stay  
>Till they can find<p>

(Until I die)  
>Until I die<br>Until I die


	6. JustHangin'WithTheClones request kinda

**This song is Chipmunk ft Chris Brown- Champion. Also the last chapter song is from. TUPAC- until the end of time. D.O.T.S and D.D.O.T.S**

**This is a request from JustHangin'WithTheClones. I'm sorry but I'm working on your song now I already had this one finished but I'll do the other one**

_[Acrya]_  
>Some people have to learn<br>Some people wait there turn  
>Some people have to fight<br>Some people give it up

_[Fives]_  
>They wanna hold you back, tell 'em piss off<br>Whenever they say you can't, take the t off  
>I remember when they told us we couldn't be famous<br>Now our dream and reality is simultaneous  
>And work your own way to the top<br>If they put you on a pedestal they can take you off  
>And there's a higher level than the top<br>You gotta make more, don't do with what you got  
>Yeah, so get it in go sunny<br>Not everybody gets a second chance at getting money  
>Or even getting lucky so you gotta feel<br>The hunger in your tummy

_[Fives]_  
>I'm always pushing myself to the limit<br>Making sure I stay ahead  
>You made me who I am, from the words you said<p>

Some people have to learn  
>Some people wait there turn<br>Some people but not me  
>I was born to keep fighting<p>

Us clones have to fight  
>Us clones give their lives<br>Some clones want leave  
>I was born to keep fighting<p>

I was born to keep fighting  
>I was born to keep fighting<p>

_[Acrya]_  
>Imagine you was the one, that couldn't get a look in<br>Couldn't get a booking  
>Couldn't get a push in when you needed a shove<br>Or couldn't give a hug when you need love  
>So now they tryna shush him<br>It's only you believing in you  
>They turn you into a bastard than at the moment your rude<br>Attitude a little out of tune  
>But that's how fighters move<br>Yeah so go and get it in sunny  
>Not everybody gets a second chance at getting money<br>Or even getting lucky  
>So you gotta feel the hunger in your tummy<p>

_[Fives]_  
>I'm always pushing myself to the limit<br>Making sure I stay ahead  
>You made me who I am, from the words you said<p>

Some people have to learn  
>Some people wait there turn<br>Some people but not me  
>I was born to keep fighting<p>

Us clones have to fight  
>Us clones give their lives<br>Some clones want leave  
>I was born to keep fighting<p>

I was born to keep fighting  
>I was born to keep fighting<p>

_[Chipmunk - Verse 3]_  
>No-one wants to help<br>I guess you're on your own  
>Build a foundation with the bricks they thrown<br>In a black and white World, True colors shown  
>Change if you want, everybody grows<br>Life's like an ill, but try and get a hold  
>Opinions ain't fact, take em and let em go<p>

_[Fives]_  
>You made me who I am from the words you said<p>

I'm always pushing myself to the limit  
>Making sure I stay ahead<br>You made me who I am, from the words you said

Some people have to learn  
>Some people wait there turn<br>Some people but not me  
>I was born to keep fighting<p>

Us clones have to fight  
>Us clones give their lives<br>Some clones want leave  
>we were born to keep fighting<p>

We were born to keep fighting  
>Were born to keep fighting<p> 


	7. JustHangin'WithTheClones request

**Damn it's awhile I'm mean damn but I'm back. Expect updates**

You shout it out,  
>But I can't hear a word you say<br>I'm talking loud not saying much  
>I'm criticized but all your word hurt me so<br>You shoot me down, but I get up

I have battles to win I have to go

[Chorus:]  
>I'm proof, we clones have nothing to lose<br>Blast away, Blast away  
>Driods, you take your aim<br>Blast away, blast away  
>You shoot us down but we won't fall<p>

[Acrya:]  
>Cut us down<br>But it's you who have to face an impenetrable wall,

Your voice can harm us all,

sticks and stones may break my bones  
>I'm talking loud not saying much<p>

[DOTS]

im proof, nothing to lose  
>Blast away, Blast away<br>Ricochet, you take your aim  
>Blast away, Blast away<br>You shoot me down but I won't fall  
>I am the leader of this wall<p>

shoot me down but I won't fall  
>I am wall and I stand tall<p>

No matter how many time's I see my clone fall,

It's like losing a piece to a wall, 

[DDOTS]

Stone-hard, machine gun  
>Firing at the ones who run<br>Stone-hard as laser proof glass  
>I'll like to see the droid take blast up their ass<p>

Were unstoppable

They can't get pass

if I see and another clanker

I feel like I'll go insane from the pain.


	8. Lieutenant Gage request

**Alright this lieutenant gauge request. The trooper by iron maiden oh and the last one was titanium by david guetta I own nothing.**

[Delta]

You'll take my life but I'll take yours too  
>You clanker fire you blaster<p>

But I'll lead the charge to run you through  
>So when you're waiting for the next attack<br>You'd better stand there's no turning back. 

[Ace]  
>A blaster sounds and the battle begins<br>But on this battlefield no one wins  
>The smell of smoke and dread<br>As I know I might come back dead 

[Delta]  
>Clone troopers sweats with fear we break to run<br>The mighty roar of the driods guns  
>And as we race towards the human wall<br>The screams of pain as my comrades fall. 

[Ace]  
>We hurdle bodies that lay on the ground<br>And the Driods fire another round  
>We get so near yet so far away<br>We won't live to fight another day. 

[Delta]  
>We get so close near enough to fight<br>When a driod gets me in his sights  
>He pulls the trigger and I feel the blow<br>A burst of rounds take my heart below.  
>And as I lay there gazing at the sky<br>My body's numb and my throat is dry  
>And as I lay forgotten and alone<br>Without a tear I draw my parting groan

A let the force take me home


	9. PAY BACK COLE

Rex

I ain't gonna eat, I ain't gonna sleep  
>Ain't gonna breathe, til I see, what I wanna see<br>And what I wanna see, is you go to sleep, in the dirt  
>Permanently, you just being hurt, this ain't gonna work<br>For me, it just wouldn't be, sufficient enough  
>'cause we, are just gonna be, enemies<br>As long as we breathe, I don't ever see, either of us  
>Coming to terms, where we can agree<br>There ain't gonna be, no reason, speakin wit me  
>You said you f*** my seed, then me, no speakin Englais<br>So we gonna beef, and keep on beefin, unless  
>You're gonna agree, to meet with me in the flesh<br>And settle this face to face, and you're gonna see  
>A demon unleashed in me, that you've never seen<br>And you're gonna see, this trooper pee on himself

Once again the when we clone are at it again  
>I see you DOTS AND 501, and thanks, but me need no help<br>Me do this one all by my lonely, I don't need million of my homies  
>When I see you, I'm seeing you, me and you only<br>We never met, but best believe you gon' know me  
>When I'm this close, to see you exposed as phony<br>Come on, bitch, show me, pick me up, throw me  
>Lift me up, hold me, just like you told me<br>You was gonna do, that's what I thought, you're pitiful  
>I'm rid of you, all you, Cole, you'll get it too!<p>

[D.D.O.T.S]

So go to sleep bitch,

Burn in hell for speaking s**t

Because if anything you're the real bitch

Now stop before I hit with the fist

Bust up your lip

Grab clip and be done with this shit

Gunz blazin

Hatin

Street payin,

Punks like you keep on hatin

It a disgrace that you can't keep up with this game

But you crossed the line

And the three of us are gonna give you a fine

You can't pay with cash

We takin life

Now when you think about

d.o.t.s where my knife.

[ D.O.T.S]

We got you troopers, nervous  
>On purpose, to hurt your focus, you'se not real soliders you'se worthless<br>You cant rap like a rreal M.C, you'se a circus,

you'se no appeal, please  
>You'se curtains, you use words, cool heard, slurred in two thousand third<br>You'se purpin, you'se no threat, who's ya servin?  
>We lyrically oughta bury you beneath the dirt when<br>You f**k with a label overseein the Earth  
>Rex is second muthaf**ka, D.O.T.S First<br>And as I mold, I become a curse

Your blood now drips cold

You need to pull that tampon outta your purse  
>And as I breathe, and you be deceased<br>The world believe you deceived just to speak  
>But best believe D.D.O.T.S will make you see to be<p>

But now Rex want's me to end this song

But next time before we rap again

Make sure not be caught in your thong.


	10. Ill mind of Rex

**HELLO I'm back for yall again so welcome the album back amen. **

**Lyric ill mind of Hopsin 4**

**A bit strong people.**

**Rex**  
>Check it, I used to be the goofy man you hounded<br>The Special Ed kid at lunchtime the bitches wouldn't stand around with  
>I would j*ck off so much back at my parents' house<br>And now my dick has a permanent imprint of my hand around it  
>Now I made enough money for me to fund a tour<br>Now the ladies show me the goodies under their wonderbra

I'm going door to door, with foreign swords  
>Causing more than war slaying rappers, commercial or horrorcore<br>So hold your head cause I'm a torture yours, leave them open sores  
>I promise you it'll be more than hard to ignore the gore<p>

Hip hop's dead, and I'm the lucky savior  
>I'm kinda mad and I don't wanna pile up the anger<br>All these no-flow, gimmicky ass fired up behaviors  
>With wack beats and gap teeth like Lux the Inquistor<p>

Motherfucker, you not dope  
>So you tryna get some attention by cussing and eating a fucking rancor?<br>And Goblin? You get no props on it  
>It sucks so much I get bl**jobs from it<br>I been told you Sith, "I'm real! "  
>If you wack and no one's confronted you on your bullshit, then I will<br>Hate on me, but you can't deny skill  
>I crush all the momentum that you guys build with my eyes sealed<p>

You faggots got me cussing  
>And only reason you probably buzzing<br>Is cause you slave as an Illuminati puppet  
>Y'all really on one, beat it, you're gone, done<br>You think real Sith feeling your shit? C'mon son!

I'm the illest and that's fo' shizzle  
>My flow sizzles, yo boy Hop go hard like some cold nipples<br>You Sith are making it so simple  
>My swag makes the ladies wave like fat stomachs with bone ripples<br>I know you Sith wish you could prevent it  
>Cause I get buck like my Kool Aid's got way too much sugar in it<br>You better run like I'm booger flicking  
>Homie I've been good at rapping, now I'm tryna get gooder with it<br>So I'm a just go beast, and bring that West coast heat  
>Cause I'll be damned if you flex on me<br>The radio is filled with garbage over techno beats  
>And all these songs about cash are what we just don't need<p>

Yo, Cody nobody care about how much money you stack  
>I murder everything I touch, buddy, move back<br>Got enough guts to sew trash and bust up your fluke act  
>And leave your fans saying, "How the fuck does he do that? "<p>

My ranking is vicious, you thinking it isn't?  
>Come pay me a visit if you feel that you may be offended<br>Baby I'm wicked, crazy and sick and with the face of a nimwit  
>I'll be calling out names but I ain't taking attendance<br>Some bitch was like,

**Ventris**

"Rex, you got me crying  
>Cause you said I could call you while you out on tour<br>Shit and I be trying, I even text you, but you not replying  
>So when your new shit finally drop, that's one album I will not be buying<br>What, You're too Hollywood? And you don't even have two minutes?  
>Ever since you got your buzz, you don't know how bad you tripping<br>You went to that ho's house last night and you said that you didn't  
>I seen your pic on Facebook, the skank bitch done tagged you in it"<p>

**Rex**

I got put on with the beasty flow  
>Now the sluts, they wanna bone when they see me, whoa!<br>So I must, I take 'em home, let the wee wee grow  
>Then I bust from different strokes like the TV show<p>

See when I be coming through kicking it raw, Siths like, "Gee, he's dope"  
>If there's anyone throwing dirt at my name then you know he be toast<br>For all of you rappers that be bringing me drama, homie please be ghost  
>The only reason I'm being aggressive is cause we need hope<p>

**Ahsoka**  
>"Rex, I love you, cause you supply the best rhymes<br>Since your flow is kinda strange, you should sign with DOTS ryhmes  
>You design erect lines, who am I to just lie?<br>Every single night I play your music right at bedtime  
>I wanna do something freaky enough to win your heart with"<br>I say, "What you wanna do? " She say, "It's simple, Rex  
>I wanna blow it before you put it in like a Nintendo cartridge"<p>

**Rex**

Bitch, I'm hotter than a UV ray  
>Hotter than the thought of Padme naked, making her booty shake<br>Hot enough to pull up to your show and steal your groupie date  
>Hot enough to melt the scar on Ani face<p>

And now you having hot flashes  
>All the shit that you ever wanted in one MC, Rex has it<br>Don't rap if you do not practice  
>now get ready for Knock Madness<p> 


	11. We bACK AS a FORCE GOD

_Eminem RAP GOD_

_[Intro By D.D.O.T.S.:]_  
>Look, I…we was gonna go easy on you not to hurt your feelings<br>But I'm , no we can only… going to get this one chance  
>(Six minutes, six minutes)<br>Something's wrong, I can feel it  
>(Six minutes, six minutes, .S yourre on)<br>Just a feeling I've got  
>Like something's about to happen<br>But I don't know what  
>If that means, what I think it means, we're in trouble<br>Big trouble – and if he is as bananas as you say  
>I'm not taking any chances<br>You were just what the doctor ordered

[D_.O.T.S]_

'm beginning to feel like a Force God, Force God  
>All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod<br>Now who thinks their arms are long enough to slapbox, slapbox?  
>They said I rap like a robot, so call me Rapbot<p>

_[D.O.T.S}_

But for me to rap like a computer must be in my genes  
>I got a laptop in my back pocket<br>My pen'll go off when I half-cock it  
>Got a fat knot from that rap profit<br>Made a living and a killing off it  
>Ever since Palpatine was still in office<br>With Dooku feeling on his nut-sack  
>I'm an Parody Mc still as honest<br>But as rude and as indecent as all hell  
>Syllables, killaholic (Kill 'em all with)<br>This slickety, gibbedy, hibbedy hip hop  
>You don't really wanna get into a pissing match<br>With this rappidy rap  
>Packing a Mac in the back of the Ac<br>Pack backpack rap, yep, yackidy-yac  
>Now the exact same time<br>I attempt these lyrical acrobat stunts while I'm practicing that  
>I'll still be able to break a motherfuckin' table<br>Over the back of a couple of faggots and crack it in half  
>Only realized it was ironic<br>I was signed to the Clone Albums after the fact  
>How could I not write songs? All I do is drop F-bombs<br>Feel my wrath of attack  
>Paroday Fanfiction Authors appears are having a rough time period<br>Here's use a wordpad

actually disastrously bad  
>For the wack while I'm masterfully constructing this masterpiece yeah<p>

_[Primus]_

Cause I'm beginning to feel like a Force God, Force God  
>All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod<br>Now who thinks their arms are long enough to slapbox, slapbox?  
>Let me show you maintaining this shit ain't that hard, that hard<p>

_[Verse 2:]_  
>Everybody want the key and the secret to rap<br>Immortality like I have got  
>Well, to be truthful the blueprint's<br>Simply rage and youthful exuberance  
>Everybody loves to root for a nuisance<br>Hit the earth like an asteroid  
>Did nothing but shoot for the moon since (PEEYOOM)<br>MC's get taken to school with this music  
>Cause I use it as a vehicle to bust the rhyme<br>Now I lead a new school full of students  
>Me? I'm a product of Yoda, Jedi to Sith Emperor<p>

I got what it takes it to

Blow up and be in a position  
>To defeat any Wannbe MC<br>You driods think it's all a game  
>'Til I coming rocking blasters MAAAN,<br>Tell me what in the fuck are you thinking?  
>Little drone droids,<p>

What do you think when you get Blasted boy

Does it Hurt when you see your brother break like toys?

_[Bridge:]_  
>I'm beginning to feel like a Force God, Force God<br>All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod  
>The way I'm racing around the track, call me Podcar, Podcar<p>

Anakin Skywalker of the Tattonine trailer park, the Death Sand God  
>Kneel before General Zod this planet's Krypton, no Asgard, Asgard<p>

_[__**D.O. **__:]_  
>So you'll be student and I'll be A Master<p>

You bastard,

My Rhymes stick you like plaster

Let off then I'm reloading  
>Immediately with these bombs I'm totin'<br>And I should not be woken

I'd be out of my ramen noodle  
>We have nothing in common, poodle<br>I'm a doberman, pinch yourself  
>In the arm and pay homage, pupil<br>It's me  
>My honesty's brutal<br>So I crunch rhymes  
>But sometimes when you combine<br>Add an Ark trooper blaster, a revolver and a nine  
>See if I get away with it now<br>That I ain't as big as I was, but I've  
>Morphed into an immortal coming through the portal<br>You're stuck in a timewarp from Old Republic though  
>And I don't know what the fuck that you rhyme for<br>You're pointless as Rapunzel  
>With fucking cornrows<br>You're write normal, fuck being normal  
>And I just bought a new Raygun from the future<br>Just to come and shoot ya  
>Now I'm not sure that you can read but…,<br>Lyrics coming at you at supersonic speed,  
>Uh, sama lamaa duma lamaa you assuming I'm a human<br>What I gotta do to get it through to you I'm superhuman  
>Innovative and I'm made of rubber, so that anything you say is<br>Ricocheting off of me and it'll glue to you  
>I'm never stating more than ever demonstrating<br>How to give a motherfuckin' audience a feeling like it's levitating  
>Never fading, and I know the young Sith haters are forever waiting<br>For the day that they can say I fell off, they'd be celebrating  
>Cause I know the way to get 'em motivated<br>I make elevating music  
>You make elevator music<br>Oh, he's too mainstream  
>Well, that's what they do<br>When they get jealous, they confuse it  
>It's not hip hop, it's pop<br>Cause I found a hella way to fuse it  
>With rock, shock rap with Doc<br>Throw on Lose Yourself and make 'em lose it  
>I don't know how to make songs like that<br>I don't know what words to use  
>Let me know when it occurs to you<br>While I'm ripping any one of these verses diverse as you  
>It's curtains, I'm inadvertently hurtin' you<br>How many verses I gotta murder to  
>Prove that if you were half as nice at songs<br>You could sacrifice virgins to  
>School flunkie, pill junky<br>But look at the accolades these skills brung me  
>Full of myself, but still hungry<br>I bully myself cause I make me do what I put my mind to  
>When I'm a million leagues above you<br>Ill when I speak in tongues  
>But it's still tongue in cheek, fuck you<br>I'm drunk so Satan take the fucking wheel  
>I'm asleep in the front seat<br>But in my head there's something  
>I can feel tugging and struggling<br>Angels fight with devils and  
>Here's what they want from me<br>They're asking me to eliminate some of the jedi hate

But fuck it  
>Life's handing you lemons<br>Make lemonade then  
>Don't mistake it for Satan<br>It's a fatal mistake if you think I need to be overseas  
>And take a vacation to trip abroad<br>And make her fall on her face and  
>Don't be a retard, be a Forceking?<br>Think not  
>Why be a king when you can be a Force God?<p>

**SOOOOOORY FOR THE LONG HIATUS I'll be making new rap battles later now back to dead Rsing 3.**


	12. Separatist Morale!

The Seperatist Alliance is low on moral. To boost this they hire a man known as DDOTS. He the only hope for there successful propaganda campaign to gain morale.

"Guys!" DDOTS said to his fellow lyricists. "We have our song."

Weeks Later

The Republic Clones work hard to the sound of music coming from the droid radio. As the song stops upbeat country music begins to play.

DDOTS

Wake up the morning, drop a big ol' log

Out here on the front, you clone seems to have time for something fruity like a jog

You clones shoot toys made for boys,

and die workin' like a dog!

Clones in the rims, bitch jedi in the city!

(Clones begin to stop what they're doing)

We Separitist love droids, guns and big ol' sith powers dig me!

Lets go kills some clone and, drink for the Separatist!

Hey clones I'm sorry, we're partyin' real butch

Ya oughta be sex slaves if you like to take orders so much!

Here just suck it, suck it! F*ck just suck it!

I said yeah, we're separatist all about!

(Clones are pissed)

Guns and Driods and Killing Clones!

Yeah, that's what the party's all about!

Getting real drunk, puking face down

\While the jedi destroy our endless droid army in the town!

Drinking, fighting, and getting drunk to night!

If you're a separatist that your national right!

Last night, I think clones shit the bed

I heard they Got so drunk, they gave a a jedi head

For them Life is just a horrible blur

Got liquor but don't drink it slow

3 a.m., buy some blow

Sleep in the bathroom on the floor

What really matters anymore?

All the crap you do, all day

Who fucking cares anyway?!

Best thing to do is to drive drunk off a pier

No jedi will shed a tear

Death will finally be here with hug

Don't try to resist it clones not matter what you say

It helps your troubles go away!

There is a silence in all clones facilities as the song finally stops. For the jedi meditating there is 'A disturbance in the force'. Else where the Separatist Morale increases as Party rage on all planets.


End file.
